Altar of Spellmaking (Oblivion)
.]] The Altars of Spellmaking are used for spellcrafting, which enables spells to be made by buying them from any Spell-making mage, once the spell type had been unlocked. Spellcrafting becomes an accessible feature once the Hero of Kvatch completes all the recommendations for the Mages Guild and gains access to the Arcane University. Spellcrafting consumes . The magnitude and duration of the spells created cannot exceed the skill level of that school of Magicka. This contrasts with Oblivion's predecessor, . Locations *Praxographical Center in the Arcane University *Arch-Mage's Tower in the Arcane University *Frostcrag Spire - DLC Function and use To create a spell, approach the Altar of Spellmaking and select the spell types desired for the new spell. Once the spell-type is selected, the magnitude, duration, and target must also be selected. Once the desired effects have been selected, the spell must be named and created. The cost to create a spell increases with the number of spells woven together as well as their magnitude. Spell type Multiple spell types can be combined. A spell effect appears in the selection menu once a spell of that type has been learned by the hero. A basic spell, such as Minor Detect Life can be used to create Master-level Detect Life spells, so the magnitude of the spell already learned does not affect the maximum level at which a spell can be created. However, magnitude, damage, and range require that a certain rank be achieved in that spell school before it can be created. Magnitude and duration Magnitude and duration depend on one's skill level with the spell school. A Fireball spell, for instance, doing 9,000 damage would require a Destruction skill of 100 to create. Longer spell durations, or Damage-Over-Time, also requires higher spell levels for almost anything above 5 seconds. If a spell with multiple functions is created, the one with the highest magnitude or duration becomes the skill that requires a specific rank to create. For instance, adding a four-second Light effect to a Turn Undead spell that rebukes undead of up to level 30, Illusion will not be the skill judging whether it can be created. Abnormalities *Damage-causing spells can be created which would kill the caster. *Spells lasting 1 second with magnitudes of 100 can be created. Usefulness Creating custom spells is incredibly useful for mages. Feather Feather spells that also add positive effects such as Fortify Strength can augment the number of items carried for a brief period of time, beneficial for mages with low Strength. Open spells No spell merchant in Cyrodiil carries an Open Very Hard Lock spell. This type of spell is extremely beneficial for completing the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood quests, which require advanced lockpicking skills. It also increases the mage's chance of breaking into castles and other heavily fortified locations where valuable loot can be stolen, then sold to a fence. However, obtaining the Skeleton key from Lady Nocturnal makes this type of spell useless later on, unless one prefers to gain the Alteration experience ahead of time. The Open Very Hard Lock spell requires a large amount of gold to create and an Alteration skill of 75. Paralyze Every mage benefits from using paralysis to disable foes. Combining a paralysis spell effect with a damaging spell, such as Cold Touch can help the mage easily fell melee oriented foes. Not only will the foe receive Magicka damage, but they will be temporarily incapable of moving, long enough for the mage to draw and kill the foe with an enchanted weapon. Further benefits can be gained if a Weakness spell is added, such as Weakness to Frost. In conjunction with Frost Damage, paralysis, and a weapon enchanted with Frost Damage, any foe can be easily taken down. If the mage also uses Invisibility or Chameleon, they can sneak up on a foe, use the paralysis spell, and attack with an enchanted weapon, then resume invisibility so as not to stir attention from other foes that may be nearby. Destruction and armorer Purchasing Corrode Armor from Sulinus Vassinus at the Skingrad Mages Guild allows the creation of a Damage Armor spell on self. Equipping throw-away pieces of armor and repeatedly casting the spell helps level Destruction very quickly. The damaged armor can then be repaired using Repair Hammers. This is ideal for raising the Armorer spell to level 50, at which point Enchanted Armor can be repaired without spending excessive amounts of at an armor shop. This strategy is effective for Battlemages, Spellswords, and Sorcerers who frequently use Heavy armor in battle and would benefit from added magical bonuses to their armor. Charm, mercantile, and personality Charm spells with high magnitudes lasting for very few seconds can be created very early on. These spells are more beneficial than the ones that last longer and are sold by merchants. Even if the spell lasts for one second, the duration-counter pauses when an NPC is initiated in dialogue. This is advantageous for quests that require high disposition or for purchasing homes from the Stewards of Counts and Countesses, virtually rendering Speechcraft useless. When combined with a Fortify Mercantile spell with a magnitude of 100, it ensures haggling with merchants is excessively easy. Cast the charm and mercantile spell on a merchant and immediately enter dialogue with them. Click "haggle" and raise the price to maximum, and the merchant will purchase whatever is sold to them, every time, at a much higher price than normal. Combine this type of spell effect with Fortify Personality for added ease and gold output. See also *Enchanting (Oblivion) *Altar of Enchanting Appearances * * Category:Oblivion: Altars Category:Oblivion: Arcane University